fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Warcraft Age (Anime Series)
Fairy Tail Warcraft Age is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that focuses on an alternate Fairy Tail verse. It involves 10 Mages and 6 pets traveling around the world of Azeroth for many adventures and dangers to come their way. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. It is also rated M due to Violence, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) **Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) *Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jad Saxton) *Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Raksha (Dee Bradley Baker) *Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) **Lector (Marti Etheridge) *Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) **Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) *Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) Grand Alliance *High King Varian Wrynn (Jon St. John) **Princess Hisui E. Wrynn (Morgan Marby) *King Èomer (Chris Edgerly) *King Bard the Bowman (Luke Evans) **Grey Wind (Dee Bradley Baker) *King Thranduil (Lee Pace) *Tyrande Whisperwind (Paula Patton) **Malfurion Stormrage (Ed Trotta) *King Magni Bronzebeard (Michael Adamthwaite) *King Falstad Wildhammer (Graham McTavish) *High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque (Dino Andrade) *King Aslan Lionheart (Liam Neeson) *Great Paladin Dreyfus (Jamieson Price) *Twelve Paladins **Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) **Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clickenbeard) **Ultear Milkovich (Lydia Mackay) **Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) **Brann Bronzebeard (Peter Hambleton) **Lyon Bastia (Jerry Jewell) **Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Setiz) **Tauriel (Evangeline Lilly) **Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) *S-Class Knights **Jason Alexander (Vic Mignonga) ***Summer (Dee Bradley Baker) **Lance Frostbreaker (Bryce Papenbrook) **Tatsumi Kurogane (Corey Hartzog) ***Shaggydog (Dee Bradley Baker) **Ceres Greenwood (Cassandra Morris) ***Lady (Dee Bradley Baker) **Elise Hakuro (Cherami Leigh) **Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) **Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) **Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) **Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) **Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) **Meredy Maverick (Bryn Apprill) **Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) *Hungry Wolf Knights **Kama (Wyn Delano) **Cosmos (Barbara Dunkelman) **Kamika (Morgan Garrett) **Uosuke (Sean Michael Teague) **Neppa (Jason Kane) *Humans **Stormwind ***Stormwind City **Rohan **Dale ***Lake-town *Elves **Mirkwood ***Woodland Realm **Darnassus *Dwarves **Ironforge **Moria *Gnomes *Beasts of Aranor **Bears **Boars **Bulls **Cats ***Cheetahs ***Jaguars ***Leopards ***Lions ***Panthers ***Tigers **Dogs ***Wolves **Eagles **Foxes **Gorillas **Gryphons **Hawks **Hippogryphs **Horses **Rabbits **Rams **Rhinoceros **Sabertooths **Squirrels **Stags **Talbuks *Dryads *Ancients **Treants Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King (Cole Brown) *Celestial Spirit Knight (Travis Whillingham) - The Celestial Paladin. *Gold Celestial Spirit Keys (Twelve Zodiac) **Aries (Didi Archilla) - The Ram. **Taurus (Jeremy Inman) - The Golden Bull. **Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) - The Twins. **Cancer (Will Short) - The Giant Crab. **Leo (Eric Vale) - The Lion. **Virgo (Terri Doty) - The Maiden. **Libra (Marissa Lenti) - The Heavenly Scales. **Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) - The Scorpion. **Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) - The Archer. **Capricorn (Michael Johnson) - The Sea Goat. **Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) - The Water Bearer. **Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) - The Paired Fish. *Silver Celestial Spirit Keys **Nikora/Plue (Monica Rial) - The Canis Minor. **Horologium (Ben Bryant) - The Clock. **Crux (Bill Flynn) - The Southern Cross. **Lyra (Kristin Sutton) – The Harp. **Pyxis (N/A) – The Compass. **Polaris (Chris Burnett) – The Bear Cub. *Black Celestial Spirit Keys **Ophiuchus (N/A) – The Snake Charmer. Other Characters Major *Khadgar (Tony Amendola) *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) *Zera (Jeannie Tirado) *Igneel (Bob Magruder) *Grandeeney (Pam Dougherty) *Metalicana (Troy Baker) *Weisslogia (Kyle Herbert) *Skiadrum (Dan Woren) *Treebeard (John Rhys-Davies) Minor *Original Team Fairy Tail **Precht Gaebolg **Warrod Sequen **Makarov Dreyar Antagonists Main Antagonists *Zeref Dragneel (Joel McDonald) – The primary antagonist of the series. *Acnologia (Steven Blum) – The secondary antagonist of the series. *Great Paladin Vertigo Aizen (Kyle Herbert) *Warchief Azog (Manu Bennett) – A pale white orc general from Durotar and the current Warchief of the Balam Alliance. *God Serena (Troy Baker) - A Second Generation Dragon Slayer who practices five different types of Dragon Slaying Magic and the leader of the Ten Commandments. *Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros (Crispin Freeman) Aizen’s Cabal *Gin Venomfang (Doug Erholtz) *Aethas Sunstrider (Todd Haberkorn) *Helena Lamford (Laura Bailey-Willingham) Balam Alliance *Bolg (Lawrence Makoare) *Vol’jin (Dave Fennoy) *Jastor Gallywix (Jeremy Schwartz) *Baine Bloodhoof (Jamieson Price) *Sylvanas Windrunner (Piera Coppola) *Ten Commandments **Midnight/Macbeth (Micah Solusod) **Cobra/Erik (Jarrod Greene) **Racer/Sawyer (Jeff Plunk) **Wahl Icht (David Vincent) **Minerva Orland (Anastasia Munoz) **Angel/Sorano Aguria (Lindsay Seidel) **Dimaria Yesta (Kate Higgins) **Xever (Ian Sinclair) **Nightmare (Charles Klausmeyer) *Orcs **Durotar ***Orgrimmar **Dol Guldur **Mount Gundabad *Goblins **Bilgewater Harbor *Trolls **Darkspear Isle *Forsaken Undead **Undercity *Easterlings **Rhûn *Dunlendings **Dunland *Tauren **Thunder Bluff *Wargs *Hyenas *Werewolves *Wereworms *Skeletal Horses *Raptors *Bats **Vampire Bats *Vultures *Hawkstriders *Wyverns *Kodos **Thunder Lizards *Pterrodraxes *Diemetradons *Ogres *Devilsaurs *Mûmakil *Graugs Tartaros *Grim Reaper Bradman (Neil Kaplan) *Darkness Incarnate Gul'dan (Troy Baker) *Twelve Demon Gates **Kyôka (Janelle Lutz) **Silver Fullbuster (Matthew Mercer) **Abyssa (Kari Wahlgreen) **Ash Sangria (Tony Oliver) **Seilah (Michelle Rojas) **Torafuzar (Randy E. Aguebor) **Broomark (Matt Willig) **Tempester (Ian Moore) **Jackal (Ricco Fajardo) **Ezel (Ben Bryant) **Keyes (Doug Jackson) **Franmalth (Jeremy Schwartz) *Lamy (Jill Harris) *Jiemma (John McCalmont) *Demons **Abomination **Banshee **Bone Golem **Bone Wraith **Crypt Fiend **Crypt Lord **Darkfallen **Death Knight **Etherious **Flesh Giant **Flesh Titan **Frost Wyrm **Fungal Monster **Gargoyle **Geist **Ghost **Ghoul **Lich **Mummy **Plague-Dog **Plague Eruptor **Skeleton **Val'kyr **Vargul **Wight **Wraith **Zombie Other Villains *Weird Fangs **Golgius (Doug Stone) **Friesia (Melissa Fahn) **Ruin (Marc Diraison) **Jude (Jalen K. Cassell) *The Lich King (Michael McConnohie) *Five Mystics of Spriggan **Air Mystic (Brian Maillard) **Earth Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Fire Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Metal Mystic (Sean Schemmel) **Water Mystic (Brian Maillard) *Armaggon (Ron Perlman) *Geron (Travis Willingham) Races Main Article: Races *Ancient **Treants *Beast **Basilisks **Bats **Bears **Beetles **Boars **Caribou **Carrion Birds **Clefthooves **Core Hounds **Cougars **Crows **Coyotes **Crabs **Crocolisks **Devilsaurs **Diemetradons **Dragonhawks **Eagles **Elekks **Felines **Foxes **Frenzies **Gryphons **Giraffes **Gorillas **Hawks **Hawkstriders **Hippogryphs **Horses **Hydras **Hyenas **Jaguars **Jormungars **Kodos **Krakens **Leopards **Lions **Lion Seals **Lynxes **Maggots **Mammoths **Monkeys **Moths **Mules **Nether Rays **Orcas **Owls **Panthers **Parrots **Pterrodraxes **Rams **Raptors **Ravagers **Ravens **Rhinoceros **Sabers **Scorpids **Sea Sharks **Sea Turtles **Serpents **Sharks **Spiders **Spore Bats **Spore Walkers **Stags **Talbuks **Tallstriders **Threshers **Thunder Lizards **Tigers **Turtles **Warp Stalkers **Wind Serpents **Wolves **Worms **Wyverns **Zhevras *Celestial Spirit *Critter **Albatross **Beetles **Cats **Chickens **Cows **Deers **Dogs **Frogs **Rabbits **Scorpions **Sheeps **Skunks **Snakes **Squirrels **Toads *Demon **Abomination **Banshee **Bone Golem **Bone Wraith **Crypt Fiend **Crypt Lord **Darkfallen **Death Knight **Etherious **Flesh Giant **Flesh Titan **Frost Wyrm **Fungal Monster **Gargoyle **Geist **Ghost **Ghoul **Lich **Mummy **Plague-Dog **Plague Eruptor **Skeleton **Val'kyr **Vargul **Wight **Wraith **Zombie *Direwolf *Dragonkin **Dragon **Drake **Wyrm *Dryad *Dwarf **Ironforge Dwarf *Elemental **Air Elemental **Earth Elemental **Fire Elemental **Water Elemental *Elf **Night Elf **Woodland Elf *Exceed *Fairy *Giant *Gnome *Goblin *God *Graug *Human **Dunlending **Easterling **Northmen *Mechanical **Alarm-O-Bots **Bomblings **Clockwerk Goblins **Clockwork Giants **Clockwork Robots **Explosive Sheep **Fel Reavers **Gnomish Copters **Gnomish Mechs **Harvest Golems **Mechanical Toads **Mechagnomes **Mechanical Chickens **Mechanical Dragonlings **Mechanical Greenchs **Mechanical Squirrels **Mechanical Yetis **Mechanostriders **Shredders **Spider Tanks *Ogre *Orc **Guldur Orcs **Gundabad Orcs *Tauren *Troll *Undead *Warg Magic Main Article: Magic *Acid Magic *Aera *Age Seal *Air Magic **Wind Magic *Angel Magic *Arc of Time *Arcane Magic *Black Arts **Ankhseram Black Magic **Immobilization Magic **Living Magic *Card Magic *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Defense Magic *Devil Slayer Magic **Ice Devil Slayer Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic **Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Gale Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic **Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fel Magic *Fire Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire *God Slayer Magic **Sky God Slayer Magic *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic **Solid Script *Light Magic **Regulus *Lightning Magic *Maguilty Sense *Metal Magic *Molding Magic **Earth-Make **Ice-Make **Iron-Make **Light-Make **Wood-Make *Nature Magic *Necromancy Magic *Paper Blizzard *Plant Magic *Poison Magic *Reflector *Sand Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Slowing Magic *Sound Magic *Spatial Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Requip ***The Knight **Teleportation Magic **Territory *Sword Magic *Take Over **Animal Soul **Beast Soul **God Soul **Satan Soul *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Terrain Effect Magic *Transformation Magic *Vehicle Magic *Water Magic **Water *Weakness *Wool Magic *Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic Curses Main Article: Curse *Absorption Curse *Blutdeckmantel *Bomb Curse *Calamity Curse *Darkness *Enhancement *Flamine *Macro *Memento Mori *Necromancer *Sensation Curse *Slippery Curse *Tenchi Kaimei *Tenga Goken *Thorn Curse Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Fire Dragon King Mode *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Virgo Kick *Unison Raid Locations Azeroth Continents * Kingdoms *Stormwind Towns and Villages * Dungeons and Forts * Forests * Others * Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking It most focuses all the way to planet-busting tiering. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles Main Article: Battles Trivia *This is a different Fairy Tail series based on a more medieval version. *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *Most Fairy Tail Characters will wear new outfits and some will wear old outfits with modifications/different designs or with color variations. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gray and Juvia **Gajeel and Levy **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Laxus and Mirajane **Lyon and Meredy *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Warcraft Age Wiki